Compromis
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: UA - Un garçon vit un amour interdit pour son jumeau. Lorsque celui-ci reçoit une invitation d'un de ses ex, il ne peut laisser faire ça et est bien décidé à contrecarrer cet ex.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

**Couple :** Grimmjow X Hollow d'Ichigo (baptisé ici Kubomi)

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi et inceste sous-entendu

**Note d'Axel :** OS dédié à _Suzuki-Ch4n _qui a écrit la 100éme rev de Sublima Pantera 2 ! ^^

Attention, Kubomi est le nom du Hollow d'Ichigo. Je l'appelle ainsi parce que Kubomi veut dire Cavité/Creux et que cela correspond plus à ma propre vision du véritable nom de l'Hollow, mais chacun peut avoir sa propre vision du nom. Je ne l'appellerai pas souvent comme ça, c'est juste que j'aime bien ce prénom, même s'il est un peu bizarre ...

**Résumé :** Un garçon vit un amour interdit pour son jumeau. Lorsque celui-ci reçoit une invitation d'un de ses ex, il ne peut laisser faire ça et est bien décidé à contrecarrer ce dernier.

**Bêta Correctrices :** _Irkiala _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas _

* * *

Kubomi était rentré de son travail depuis déjà quelques heures ... Disons plutôt qu'il avait été renvoyé à la maison pour son manque flagrant de motivation et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à son père. Au contraire, cela voulait dire que son année scolaire en tant qu'apprenti garagiste risquait fort d'être compromise. Le vieux lui avait passé un sacré savon et l'avait menacé de le jeter à la rue s'il ne travaillait pas plus sérieusement ... Surtout que c'était sans doute sa seule chance d'obtenir un jour un travail ...

Kubomi Kurosaki, dix-huit ans, était loin d'être un intellectuel ... Ou du moins, était loin d'être un bon élève. De type rebelle, il n'aimait pas que quiconque lui donne le moindre ordre, c'est pourquoi il avait tendance à envoyer bouler tous les profs qui avaient affaire à lui. Le nombre de fois où il avait été expulsé de l'école lui valait de gros retours de bâton maintenant : aucune université n'avait eu envie de lui et le pauvre jeune homme avait dû se tourner vers un apprentissage. Heureusement, son père connaissait un garagiste qui avait accepté de le prendre sous son aile, mais voilà ... Avec son comportement rebelle, le jeune homme avait fini par se faire licencier ...

Son père se désolait en bas de voir son fils aussi immature et incapable ... Tout le contraire de son frère ...

- Il radote ! Grogna Kubomi en se levant du lit.

Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il ne valait en rien son jumeau ! Ichigo était le type même du garçon travailleur qui méritait d'aller dans une bonne université ... Il était ... Parfait ... On lui connaissait quelques bagarres, mais c'était toujours parce que ses opposants l'avaient confondu avec son jumeau. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Kubomi s'était teint les cheveux et portait sans cesse des lentilles, pour éviter qu'on s'en prenne à son double ...

Son père cessa de vociférer au rez-de-chaussée. Kubomi n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que c'était sans doute son frère qui était rentré et qu'ils étaient probablement entrain d'avoir une conversation mouvementée. Prévoyant le coup, le décoloré descendit de son lit pour aller verrouiller la porte de sa chambre, se doutant qu'il en entendrait une nouvelle fois parler. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda si fuir n'était pas une meilleure idée, et il fixa la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de se décider définitivement. Attrapant sa veste, il l'enfila avant d'aller jusqu'au cadran pour l'ouvrir ... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il fut repoussé et que bientôt, Ichigo fut sur le rebord, souriant avec malice.

- Je savais que tu essaierais de fuir ! Lâcha-t-il, moqueur. Je te connais, Kubomi !

- Alors laisse-moi m'casser! Répliqua celui-ci, agacé. J'ai pas qu'ça à faire ! Le vieux m'a fait assez de remontrances !

- Hé, du calme ! Comprends-le : il se fait du soucis pour toi ... Tu passes ton temps à rien foutre à la maison ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le jour où il mourra ? Tu vas devenir un clochard ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ce que je deviendrai ?

- Je m'inquiète moi aussi pour toi !

Le rouquin posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère qui se dégagea d'instinct, ne supportant pas qu'il le touche ... Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça ... C'est ... Qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour lui ... Qu'il se rongeait peu à peu de désir pour lui ...Qu'il fantasmait sur lui ... Imaginant ce qu'il pourrait lui faire dans leur lit, imaginant que son corps puisse être sien ou au contraire, qu'il lui appartienne ! Qu'importe ...

Kubomi aimait son jumeau ... C'était un fait ... Mais il savait également que cela était interdit, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver cela ... Que c'était répugnant ! Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de s'écarter de ce frère ? De cet être ? Il avait essayé encore et encore d'être jeté à la rue ... Et il avait aussi fugué plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque fois, on l'avait rattrapé pour le ramener ici où il vivait dans la chambre juste à côté de celle qui hébergeait cet être ... Qu'il désirait ...

Un jour ... Il craquerait ... Un jour ... Il irait jusqu'à la chambre voisine ... Et sans frapper, il entrerait pour aller se glisser sous la couverture de celui qu'il aimait secrètement et ce jour-là, il irait jusqu'au bout ... Il irait jusqu'à cet acte horrifiant ... Et tout le monde saurait à quel point il était répugnant !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, tu m'fais chier ! Hurla Kubomi avec rage. Foutez-moi la paix !

Le décoloré tenta bien de prendre la fuite, essayant de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre, mais le rouquin l'agrippa par la veste, le tirant en lui ordonnant de rester. La rage augmenta en lui. Il se débattit comme il le put, essayant de donner un coup de coude au visage si beau d'Ichigo, mais celui-ci réussit à lui tenir tête ... Normal, il était dans le club de karaté de l'université avec la jeune Tatsuki. Kubomi perdit encore plus patience et se retourna pour faire face à son jumeaux. Tous deux luttèrent pendant un moment.

Le décoloré perdit l'équilibre et chuta au sol. Ichigo ne mit pas longtemps avant de le chevaucher pour le maintenir à terre. La position fit frémir Kubomi qui gronda et hurla à son frère de dégager de là. Le rouquin n'obéit pas, lui bloquant les bras pour le regarder dans les yeux, semblant attendre qu'il se calme pour lui parler et il fut bien forcé d'essayer ... Sauf que cette ... Position était vraiment extrêmement critique pour lui ... Bordel de merde, y'avait pas plus pire que ça ! Grognant de frustration, il tenta de respirer et expirer pour se détendre, mais il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et crut que le monde entier pouvait entendre le battement de ce cœur torturé par un amour impossible ...

- A partir de demain, tu vas chercher un nouveau patron pour ton apprentissage, ordonna Ichigo sur un ton sans appel. Papa et moi, on sera pas toujours derrière toi, alors il faut que tu puisses subvenir à tes besoins avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ... Ok ?

- D'accord, mais lâche-moi et dégage de ma chambre ! Grogna Kubomi.

- Hé, t'as peur que je te fasse quelque chose ? Rigola le rouquin. Faut pas, t'es mon petit frère adoré !

- Je t'ai dit de ...

- C'est bon, je sais que je te dégoûte ...

Le décoloré se mordit la lèvre inférieure ... Ha, si seulement il se doutait à quel point il se trompait ... Ichigo ne le dégoûtait pas du tout ... C'était lui-même qui était écœurant ! Pas son frère ...

Ichigo était homosexuel ... Il l'avait appris quelques années plus tôt et la réaction de leur père avait été assez déroutante ... Pendant plusieurs jours, on l'avait entendu dans la rue, un rien le faisant hurler ... Le rouquin avait dû faire face à l'intolérance de leur père qui avait dû accepter cela ... S'il admettait que son fils puisse avoir des relations avec d'autres hommes, il n'acceptait pas de les rencontrer ou de les voir franchir le seuil de la porte ... Il était donc normal qu'Ichigo s'attende au même genre de réaction de la part de Kubomi ...

Que se passerait-il s'ils apprenaient tous qu'en réalité ... Le décoloré était bien pire que son aîné ... Vu qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui ...

Ichigo se releva et déverrouilla la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Kubomi resta allongé sur le sol ... Il se sentait mal ... Affreusement mal ... Il aimait son frère et celui-ci croyait qu'il le détestait ... Mais comment expliquer ce qu'il éprouvait sans le choquer ? ... Non, il n'y avait aucune solution possible pour lui. Il était dans une véritable impasse et ne pourrait pas en sortir ...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kubomi avait décidé de faire ce que son frère lui avait demandé ... Non pas pour lui plaire, mais il espérait qu'ainsi, il pourrait avoir une rentrée d'argent et quitter cette maison ... Il n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à son frère par son comportement inqualifiable. Déjà la veille, il avait failli rejoindre cette chambre interdite. Il ne devait plus prendre de tels risques, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'être plus prudent ...

Regardant son reflet dans le miroir, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas se teindre les cheveux pour reprendre une couleur plus naturelle ... Qui engagerait un mec qui se décolorait les cheveux ? ... Sauf que sa couleur naturelle, c'était "roux" ... Donc, cela ne changerait rien du tout ... Mais tout de même ... Il décida d'y réfléchir alors qu'il se rasait, bien déterminé à avoir une tenue irréprochable pour ses potentiels rendez-vous de travail. L'idée lui était venue d'aller revoir son ancien embaucheur et de lui faire la promesse d'être plus sérieux, mais il n'avait pas envie de mendier un travail ...

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se toiletter, il alla au rez-de-chaussée où il vit son père. Celui-ci, d'humeur grincheuse, partit vers l'arrière de la maison, là où se trouvait la clinique. Kubomi se contenta simplement d'aller à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Il se fit un sandwich rapide et le dégusta. Quelque chose vibra sur la table et le décoloré haussa les sourcils en voyant le téléphone portable de son frère ... Il avait dû être pressé pour oublier son outil principal de travail à l'université ...

Intrigué, Kubomi attrapa le portable pour y jeter un coup d'œil et son visage se décomposa alors qu'il lisait "Message Grimmjow" ...

Grimmjow ... Jaggerjack Grimmjow ? Celui qui avait fait changer de bord Ichigo ? Mais ... Enfin, cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés ! Normal, leur père avait été assez clair avec l'homme : s'il touchait à son fils, il lui explosait la tronche ! D'ailleurs, il y avait eu confrontation ... Ce qui avait choqué Kubomi, c'était qu'il avait tenu tête à l'homme qu'était Isshin Kurosaki ...

Se mordant la lèvre, il décida de lire le message et son visage se décomposa plus encore ...

"Tu confirmes pour ce soir ? J'ai hâte de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué"

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ichigo ne comptait tout de même pas revoir ce gars ? L'histoire était assez lugubre en elle-même ... Grimmjow avait trompé Ichigo, était parti avec l'autre type et voilà qu'il revenait ? Et a fortiori, Ichigo acceptait de revoir ce gars ? Fronçant les sourcils, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et prit la résolution de lire tous les messages. Grimmjow lui en envoyait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, lui proposant des rendez-vous. Ichigo avait fini par céder ... Ils étaient censés se retrouver ce soir en boîte de nuit ...

Non, il était tout à fait hors de question qu'Ichigo retourne avec ce gars là ! Il lui avait plombé le moral et Kubomi avait dû ramasser à la petite cuillère son frère ... Évidement ... Il l'avait trompé ... Il l'avait abandonné sans lui expliquer pourquoi il avait choisi l'autre ... Et il croyait avoir le droit de revenir en s'excusant comme ça ? Et puis quoi encore ! Le décoloré décida de prendre les choses en mains ... Il envoya un message à Grimmjow :

"En fait, je suis libre dès cet après-midi, si ça te tente."

Il reposa ensuite le portable et finit son sandwich, son regard rivé sur le téléphone portable, espérant que ce "Grimmjow" tomberait dans le piège ... Ce fut le cas, sembla-t-il ... Le téléphone vibra et Kubomi se jeta dessus pour lire le message :

"Ouais, ça me tente ! Dis-moi où te retrouver et je viendrai t'y rejoindre !"

Un sourire victorieux marqua le coin de ses lèvres, satisfait de pouvoir berner cet homme ...

* * *

Kubomi se rendit au rendez-vous avec quelques minutes d'avances. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise ... Il avait peur que l'autre le démasque et pour éviter cela, le décoloré avait même emprunté des vêtements dans l'armoire de son frère, espérant que cela suffirait à berner cet idiot ... Ayant emprunté son uniforme de rechange, il avait du mal avec la cravate, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'en mettre une. S'installant à une des tables, il jeta un regard à sa montre pour s'assurer de ne pas être en retard ...

Grimmjow ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Il vint lui tapoter l'épaule et Kubomi leva son regard ... Son souffle se coupa instantanément ... Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère lui avait cédé ... Il ne l'avait jamais vu en chair et en os et l'avoir là, juste à côté de lui ...

C'était un homme grand et imposant, possédant énormément de charisme, la preuve en était faite vu que beaucoup de femmes l'observaient avec convoitise. Vêtu d'une veste en cuir, il portait un casque de moto et avait des cheveux décolorés en bleu électrique ... Et ses yeux bleus ... Ils étaient magnifiques ... Un large sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres et ça, c'était le truc le plus ... Putain, ce gars ...

- Comment ça va, Ichigo ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant à la table. T'as rien commandé ?

Kubomi resta muet quelques secondes et finit par se remettre de ses émotions.

- Non, j'ai préféré t'attendre ... Tu prends quoi ?

Grimmjow siffla la serveuse et s'installa confortablement, croisant les jambes sur la troisième chaise.

- J'vais prendre une bière ! Dit-il à la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Kubomi. Prends un café, t'as jamais pu tenir l'alcool !

- Non, une bière pour moi aussi ! Répliqua le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'était agrandi et ils s'observèrent mutuellement plusieurs minutes ... Le petit traître se demanda s'il n'était pas sur le point de se faire démasquer ... Mais il s'était plutôt bien couvert ... Il avait effacé tous les derniers messages reçus par le bleuté et avait effacé ceux qu'il avait écrit. Il avait aussi ramené le portable dans la chambre d'Ichigo avec un mot qui disait que Grimmjow avait appelé pour décommander et qu'il reprendrait rendez-vous dans la semaine. Bien sûr, Kubomi allait tout faire pour que le bleuté ne retente pas le coup ... Mais en réalité, il ne savait pas trop comment y allait s'y prendre ...

- Tu t'es teint les cheveux, nota le bleuté.

- Oui, je me suis demandé si cela ne m'allait pas mieux ... Lâcha le décoloré en se frottant la nuque. Tu trouves que ça me va ?

- Ça te change à mort, ça me fait même vachement bizarre, mais bon ... Si t'aimes, j'vois pas trop ce que j'ai à dire, non ?

Les bières ne tardèrent pas à arriver et les deux hommes en burent quelques gorgés ... Kubomi avait conscience qu'en agissant aussi froidement avec ce Grimmjow, il prenait le risque de se faire démasquer. Il prit la décision d'être un peu moins coincé et entama la conversation avec le bleuté, lui demandant ce qui s'était passé pendant cette année. Grimmjow répondit avec patience, il entreprit même de lui détailler sa vie et Kubomi dut l'admettre : il aimait parler ce gars ! Cela l'arrangeait, il ne risquait pas de se trahir s'il ne disait rien ... En attendant, le décoloré buvait ...

* * *

- Accroche-toi ! Grogna le bleuté.

- J'm'accroche ! Assura Kubomi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu parles, un virage et tu t'envoles ! Ricana Grimmjow. J'le savais que tu tenais toujours pas l'alcool ! Allez, j'te ramène chez toi !

- Surtout pas ! Mon père va me tuer ! Et il va t'tuer !

- Ha, ouais, j'me souviens de sa droite ! On fait quoi alors ? Tu vas pas dormir dehors quand même ...

- Amène-moi à un motel, j'prendrai une chambre à crédit mais j'rentre pas comme ça chez moi !

- Reçu !

Grimmjow s'assura encore une fois que le jeune homme était bien accroché à lui. Même s'il lui avait donné son casque, une chute pouvait être fatale. Il décida ensuite de démarrer, mais adopta une vitesse lente et fit attention à sa conduite alors qu'il semblait être du genre à faire des gestes obscènes aux flics et à avoir des PV pour divers motifs ...

Ha, quelle idée aussi il avait eu de commander de la bière ! Il les avait enchaînées tandis que Grimmjow lui parlait et cela sans même s'en rendre compte ... En tout, il devait bien avoir bu une petite dizaine de verres et sentait le monde chanceler sous lui. Fermant les yeux, il s'accrocha plus encore à la taille du bleuté, espérant ne pas s'endormir alors qu'ils étaient en moto ... Manquerait plus que ça ! En tout cas, il avait bien l'impression que l'autre avait prémédité cela ... Mine de rien, chaque fois que Kubomi avait appelé la serveuse pour recommander un verre, Grimmjow avait sourit avant de reprendre ses explications et autres ...

- Enfoiré ! Siffla-t-il.

Bien sûr, l'autre ne l'entendit pas, continuant de rouler. Le décoloré se laissa aller contre le dos de l'homme, continuant de s'y accrocher avec force ... Comment son frère avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un tel gars ? Il était arrogant et pas une fois dans son long discours, il ne s'était excusé pour son comportement ... Il l'avait quand même abandonné, merde !

La moto finit par s'arrêter et Grimmjow en descendit pour l'aider. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment et Kubomi comprit que ce n'était pas un motel. Il repoussa brutalement le bleuté et s'écroula sur les fesses, ses jambes ne pouvant pas le soutenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu crois pouvoir faire ? Hurla le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils. J't'avais dit dans un motel !

- Si tu vas dans un motel et si un gars pas net te voit, il viendra te faire les poches ! Déconne pas !

- C'est toi qui déconnes : tu crois que j'sais pas c'que tu mijotes ? Va te faire mettre !

- T'étais moins vulgaire avant ...

Kubomi lâcha un grognement et Grimmjow se pencha pour l'attraper. Il l'aida à se relever, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix. Il le força à le suivre et le mit contre le mur le temps d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Le décoloré n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre et il fut installé sur le canapé.

- Reste ici, j'vais te préparer un café bien corsé.

Le bleuté s'engouffra dans une autre pièce et Kubomi entendit les bruits caractéristiques de vaisselles que l'on bouge. Il soupira en se demandant dans quelle merde il s'était foutu ... Bordel de merde, il allait pas pouvoir se sortir de cette situation de dingue ! Il le voyait venir ... Le pire, c'est qu'il avait pas réussi à faire en sorte que Grimmjow le déteste ... Fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, sinon, Ichigo risquait de reprendre sa relation avec lui, non ? Fallait vraiment qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite ...

Voyant Grimmjow revenir, il réfléchit à toute allure, essayant de trouver une raison quelconque mais c'était dur de réfléchir alors qu'on avait bu comme pas possible et que son esprit restait embrumé ...

- Pourquoi t'es parti ? Demanda Kubomi, ne voyant que ça pour le moment.

- Parce que mon petit copain le voulait, avoua franchement le bleuté. Tu sais comment je suis ...

- Pourquoi tu m'as trompé ?

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes et finit par hausser les épaules, l'air détaché.

- J'sais pas, ça m'est tombé dessus un peu comme ça ... Il était beau, il m'a allumé et j'suis tombé dans le panneau ...

- Tu pouvais pas trouver une excuse plus acceptable comme "j'avais trop bu" ou "j'étais drogué" ? Hurla Kubomi en fronçant les sourcils. Je te donnais pas assez de plaisir ?

- Bah, ça, c'est clair ! Répliqua ironiquement Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier.

Son comportement 'je m'en foutiste' emplit de rage Kubomi qui n'en put plus. Il lui balança sa tasse de café, le faisant sursauter et grogner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? Ça va pas la tête ? Putain d'merde !

Il se tut et grogna en sortant son portable. La suite ? Il resta silencieux et jeta un coup d'œil à Kubomi avant de sortir de la pièce, allant se réfugier dans la cuisine, fermant la porte derrière lui. Sûrement un petit copain en mal d'amour ... Putain, ce gars était vraiment un enfoiré ... Il cherchait même pas à s'excuser ou à se faire pardonner ! C'était ça le pire dans cette affaire : il demandait pas pardon ! Pas une seule fois ...

Grognant, le décoloré tenta de reprendre contenance. Il n'aimait pas cette idée de ne pas réfléchir normalement ... Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il se trouvait avec l'ex de son frère, il se sentait entrer dans une rage qu'il aurait du mal à atténuer, il le savait ... Mince alors ... Il aurait mieux valu ne pas se mêler de cette affaire.

Grimmjow réapparut et s'avança dans la pièce. Le décoloré aurait préféré avoir un peu plus de temps, mais bon ... Levant le regard vers le bleuté, il fut surpris de voir son regard inquisiteur posé sur lui ... En fait, Grimmjow paraissait en colère ...

- Quoi ? Grogna le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme se jeta soudainement sur lui, le plaquant sur le canapé et ses mains vinrent trouver la fermeture de son pantalon, faisant sursauter Kubomi qui tenta de se défaire de l'emprise. Mais il devait bien l'admettre : ce gars possédait une sacrée force et il ne put absolument rien faire si ce n'est lui hurler dessus en lui demandant de façon très cru de le relâcher ... Ce que le bleuté ne fit pas ! Il réussit à lui ouvrir le pantalon et le lui abaissa. Kubomi, enragé, se demanda pourquoi il agissait de la sorte avec lui. Il fut libéré de l'emprise de Grimmjow qui s'écarta de lui.

- Qu'est c'tu branles ? Hurla rouge de rage le décoloré.

- Qui t'es ? Répliqua calmement le bleuté.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux ... Comment avait-il fait pour ... Est-ce qu'Ichigo avait une particularité au niveau de son sexe ? ... Non ! Ils étaient jumeaux ! Le rouquin était identique en tout point à son cadet ! Sauf pour les cheveux, mais ça ...

- Il s'est fait faire un tatouage, là ! Avoua Grimmjow en pointant du doigt son bas-ventre. En plus, il vient de m'appeler ... Alors, t'es qui toi ?

... Ichigo avait un tatouage sur le bas-ventre ? Depuis quand ? Et quel genre ? Que représentait-il ? C'était la question que se posa Kubomi qui en oublia de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, n'ayant que remonté son caleçon ...

- Il a un tatouage ? Répéta le jeune homme, l'air pensif.

- Ouais, un "6" de type gothique ... Très petit pour éviter que son père le remarque ... Tu l'as jamais vu ?

- T'es malade, c'est mon frère !

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils ... Et Kubomi gémit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait de se griller lui-même ... Mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps à ce mec pour le démasquer, surtout s'il avait eu Ichigo ...

- Et ton frère t'a jamais dit qu'on avait pas eu de rapports sexuels ensemble ? Lâcha brutalement le bleuté.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, vous avez ... Jamais couché ensemble ?

- A ton avis, pourquoi j'l'ai trompé ? Un mec pareil !

Ouais, un mec comme Ichigo ... Sa peau claire ... Son visage si parfait ... Et lorsqu'on posait ses mains sur son torse, l'on pouvait sentir ses muscles saillants ... Nu, il devait être très beau ... Et sa voix gémissante ... Elle devait être envoûtante ... Et il devait être plaisant de l'emmener jusqu'à l'orgasme ... Et lui ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Qui avait été son petit ami ... Il l'avait jamais envoyé au septième ciel ?

- Pourquoi t'as jamais tenté de le forcer ? Demanda Kubomi, curieux.

- Parce que j'ai été assez con pour me montrer assez patient, mais trop pressé pour pouvoir attendre qu'il cède ! Répondit franchement Grimmjow. J'ai essayé certaines choses, j'ai même eu le droit de le sucer une fois, mais il a jamais voulu aller plus loin ... Il voulait attendre d'être majeur ! Et tu crois que j'aurais pu attendre un an de plus ?

Cet homme était extrêmement vulgaire ... Pourquoi son frère était-il sorti avec lui ? ... Pourquoi ...

- Tu le mérites pas ! Lâcha-t-il en frémissant. T'approche plus de lui ou j'te casse la gueule !

- Désolé, je compte le revoir demain ! Avoua le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier. On a déjà réglé tout ça ...

- J'te laisserai pas le toucher !

Le décoloré s'était relevé pour lui faire face, mais Grimmjow ne se laissa pas du tout impressionner et le poussa sans le moindre mal sur le canapé, lui souriant de façon très amusée. Il vit son regard s'illuminer brutalement ... Et Kubomi baissa les yeux, se demandant ce qui l'amusait ... Il ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'il nota qu'il était en pleine érection ... Il avait sans doute un peu trop pensé à son frère ... Ou à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble ! ...

En fait, il en était venu à la question de "comment Ichigo avait-il fait pour ne pas céder à cet homme" ? Fallait bien l'avouer : Grimmjow était canon ... Musclé, charismatique avec un style bien à lui ... Il écrasait par son caractère et puis ce sourire ... Bordel de merde ... Ouais, comment son frère avait-il fait pour tenir ? Et comment lui-même avait-il fait pour tenir face à Ichigo ? Quelle bande d'idiots ! Et les deux en plus ...

- Tu veux que j'm'occupe de ton petit problème ? Demanda sarcastiquement le bleuté.

- T'aurais l'air bien con si j'te disais oui ! Répliqua sèchement le décoloré.

- Et toi, donc ...

Et lui donc quoi ? Soupirant, le décoloré rejeta la tête en arrière, se demandant comment il allait faire pour s'expliquer avec son frère ... Quoique, peut-être que s'il demandait à Grimmjow de garder la supercherie pour lui ... Il accepterait ? Allons donc ! Ça avait l'air d'un putain d'opportuniste ce mec-là, alors il attendait vraiment rien de sa part !

Des mains se posèrent sur ses genoux et le décoloré ouvrit de grands yeux, fixant incrédule Grimmjow qui lui écartait légèrement les jambes en se plaçant entre, s'agenouillant là. L'homme glissa ses mains sur son boxer pour le tirer, dévoilant son membre déjà dressé et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le caresser ... Faisant frémir totalement Kubomi qui ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il tenta cependant de repousser l'homme, n'ayant aucune envie de lui céder d'une quelconque façon !

Malheureusement, Grimmjow ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot. Au contraire, il attaqua directement le membre avec sa langue taquine et il lâcha un grognement en agrippant son visage ... Mais il ne réussit pas à le repousser ... Bien au contraire ... Il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie qu'il continue ... Se demandant ce que son frère avait pu éprouver entre les mains de cet homme ... Et dès les premières secondes, il se laissa emporter par le plaisir que lui procurait le bleuté, ses lèvres allant et venant sur son sexe, sa langue le pressant cruellement et en même temps ...

Kubomi se sentit de plus en plus défaillir et sut qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il tenta malgré tout de se contenir, appréciant ce moment fort en émotion et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de gémir, poussant de petits couinements. Ses doigts resserrèrent les mèches bleues ... Lorsqu'il sut qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il tenta bien d'écarter Grimmjow, mais celui-ci resta accroché à son membre. C'est donc dans sa bouche qu'il se libéra.

Le décoloré observa son vis-à-vis qui nettoyait minutieusement chaque tâche blanche ... Merde alors, si son frère n'avait pas cédé à ce gars-là, alors c'est qu'il était vraiment compliqué comme mec ! Sérieux ... Il était beau et ... Très doué de ses lèvres ... Pourquoi il avait jamais accepté de faire quoi que ce soit avec ce gars ? Putain, c'était une bombe !

- Tu t'sens mieux maintenant ? Ricana Grimmjow.

- Tu m'fais ça alors que tu courses mon frère ? Répliqua sèchement Kubomi.

- T'es jamais content toi ! J'te fais plaisir à toi et t'arrives encore à ramener ton frère sur le tapis ! Franchement, tu m'gaves !

Le bleuté se releva et quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était ... Pourtant, le décoloré avait eu l'impression que l'homme avait mis le doigt sur son point faible ... Non, en fait, c'était clair qu'il avait dû comprendre ... Mais pourquoi n'en parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne paraissait-il pas indigné ? Choqué ? Il ne savait pas mais cela l'intriguait ... Pourvu qu'il ne parle pas de ça à son frère.

Kubomi tenta de se mettre debout, juste le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, mais il retomba en arrière lorsque quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet. Surpris, il se débattit avec la couverture que lui avait lancé Grimmjow. Celui-ci sembla heureux de son effet. Il posa sur le fauteuil un cousin et des vêtements qui ressemblaient à un pyjama.

- Tu vas rester dormir ici ce soir, et demain, t'auras qu'à repartir chez toi tranquille, déclara-t-il. J'te refais un café ?

- Non, j'vais dormir ... Merci de t'occuper comme ça de moi ...

Le bleuté sembla sur le point de repartir, sans doute pour se coucher ... Mais, les lèvres de Kubomi le démangeaient soudainement ... Il avait tellement envie de lui demander ... Pardon ... Mais il avait toujours eu du mal à s'excuser ... D'ailleurs, habituellement, il ne prenait pas le temps de faire une telle chose ...

- Hé, Grimmjow ! Se décida le décoloré. Je voulais juste te dire que ... C'est pas vrai ... Si t'as pu tenir un an sans le violer ... J'pense que tu mérites un peu mon frère ...

- Mais ? Souffla le bleuté.

- Mais y'a rien d'autre à dire ...

- Ha, j'croyais que si ...

Et il disparut ... Sans doute dans sa chambre ...

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile, surtout pour le petit alcoolique Kubomi qui se leva avec un mal de tête monstrueux. Il fut heureux de découvrir sur la table basse un verre et deux cachets qui allaient sans doute atténuer son mal. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à les prendre et à boire le verre pour pouvoir éviter cette souffrance plus longtemps. Il entendit de l'eau qui coulait en direction de la cuisine ... Une vraie fée du logis ce gars, non ? ... Quoique ...

Il avait entendu dire que ses parents à lui avaient été bien moins compréhensifs concernant son homosexualité et il avait été jeté à la rue alors qu'il était encore très jeune ... Et il avait dû apprendre à vivre seul ... En regardant son appartement, on avait du mal à croire qu'il sortait de la rue. Qui pouvait engager un mec au look aussi décontracté, les cheveux décolorés et arrogant ? ... Fallait peut-être qu'il se présente là où il bossait ... Enfin, ça dépendait aussi où il travaillait, mais bon ...

Se frottant le visage, Kubomi essaya de se remettre de son état second et releva la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. C'était Grimmjow, bien sûr ... Il était contre le cadran de la porte et le regardait, l'air pensif.

- Tu m'ramènes chez moi avant de partir bosser ? Demanda le décoloré.

- J'bosse pas aujourd'hui, lui répondit son hébergeur. J'te ramènerai au bout d'ta rue, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec ton daron ...

- Ou avec mon frère ... Ne put s'empêcher de dire Kubomi en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Encore une fois, tu ramènes ton frère sur la table !

Haussant les sourcils, le décoloré se tourna vers son vis-à-vis et se rendit compte qu'il avait raison ... Pourquoi il ramenait toujours tout à Ichigo ? Bordel de merde ... Était-il donc obsédé à ce point par son frère ? Il fallait croire que oui ... Se frottant le visage encore une fois, il jeta un coup d'œil au bleuté ...

- C'est moi que tu détestes ou bien ton frère ? Lâcha-t-il avec un soupir désabusé.

- Quoi ? Mais non, attends, c'est pas ça ...

- Alors pourquoi tu m'cherches à ce point des poux ? J't'ai rien fait !

- Si, toi, tu peux sortir avec mon frère et ça ... Je ...

Il se tut et se mordit la langue ... Putain, mais quel con il était ! Se levant, il se déshabilla rapidement, se débarrassant du pantalon que lui avait prêté Grimmjow et enfila l'uniforme de son frère. Dès qu'il fut dans une tenue "acceptable", il prit la fuite, passant à côté du bleuté, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Heureusement, celui-ci n'essaya même pas de le rattraper, ayant du mal à assimiler l'information, ce qui faisait l'affaire de Kubomi.

Sortant de l'appartement, il ne tarda pas à dévaler les escaliers à grande vitesse et se trouva stupide de réagir de la sorte, lui qui était d'habitude si ... Courageux ... Mais franchement, là ... Il avait peur ... Il avait très peur de ce que pourrait en penser Grimmjow ... Et plus que tout, ce qu'il pourrait en dire ...

Comment on pouvait en venir à se trahir de la sorte ?

* * *

En rentrant, bien sûr, il se fit engueuler ... Et doublement ... Son père et Ichigo l'attendaient tous deux de pied ferme et il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi : il avait découché sans même les prévenir ... Le rouquin sembla surpris de le voir porter un de ses uniformes et demanda même une explication, mais Kubomi hurla aux deux hommes d'aller se faire mettre. Il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, verrouillant porte et fenêtre pour éviter toute intrusion indésirable. Il s'installa sur son lit et soupira d'aise ...

Enfin, il était de retour dans son monde ... Sa chambre qui se situait juste à côté de celle de son frère ... Et où il se sentait vraiment en sécurité ... Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans son torse, craignant que Grimmjow ne parle à Ichigo ... Putain, en fait, il avait les chocottes à mort ! Il avait aucune envie qu'on découvre la vérité à son sujet ... Son père le foutrait sûrement dehors ... Et il ne risquerait plus de ... Violer son frère ...

En fait, ça l'arrangerait que le bleuté parle de son problème avec sa famille. Au moins, si on le jetait dehors, il ne risquait pas de céder à la tentation ...

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit une moto s'arrêter devant la maison ... Pas besoin d'être un intellectuel pour savoir qui c'était ! Grognant, il se leva pour coller son oreille à la porte ... Espérant sans doute pouvoir entendre toute la conversation qui se passerait à l'étage du dessous... Bien sûr, son père avait décidé de la mettre en sourdine, alors que pour une fois, cela l'aurait beaucoup aidé de l'entendre ... D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant ... Grimmjow revenait et son père la fermait ? C'est qu'ils devaient avoir une putain de conversation ...

Frissonnant bien malgré lui, il se dit qu'il allait quand même régler ses comptes avec cet enfoiré ... C'était pas parce qu'il "arrangeait" ses affaires qu'il lui en voulait pas de démolir en partie son existence et ..

Et le décoloré sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- P'tit frère, y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ! Annonça Ichigo derrière la porte.

Haussant les sourcils, Kubomi crut pendant un moment qu'il s'était trompé et que la moto appartenait en fait à un de ses potes. Il ouvrit la porte et nota l'air intrigué de son frère. Celui-ci parut hésiter, mais abandonna l'affaire avant de partir jusqu'à sa chambre, l'air morose. De plus en plus intrigué, le décoloré descendit dans le petit salon pour découvrir son père, la mine affreuse, qui faisait face à Grimmjow ...

Lorsque son père le vit, il sortit tout naturellement de la pièce sans saluer le bleuté, bien sûr ... Et celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de fixer avec amusement le décoloré.

- Qu'est-c'tu fous là ? Grogna celui-ci en se rapprochant, fronçant les sourcils.

- J'crois qu'il faut qu'on cause, répondit l'autre. Tu veux qu'on parle ici ou bien qu'on aille voir ailleurs, pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes ?

Grimmjow indiqua le lieu où était parti son père et Kubomi comprit son mal.

- Attends-moi deux minutes ! Lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Il remonta les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre, récupérant sa veste avant de repartir en arrière. Dans le couloir, il se stoppa et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il était là, sur le seuil et son regard était empli de jalousie ... Kubomi ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ... Cela l'enchantait grandement : pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui était jaloux !

* * *

Kubomi avait l'impression d'être de retour à la case départ ... C'était dur de comprendre ce qui se passait, pour la simple raison qu'il était encore invité dans les appartements de Grimmjow et ... Il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise d'y être ! Bordel de merde, pourquoi est-ce que ce gars voulait le revoir ? Il pouvait pas simplement le griller et disparaître de son existence ? Non, fallait qu'il lui bousille le moral avant et qu'il l'enfonce bien quoi ...

Assis sur le canapé, il observait la cuisine où le bleuté devait lui préparer quelque chose à boire ... Et ? ... Quand est-ce qu'il sortirait en lui disant "j'ai tout pigé, j'vais tout balancer" avec le rire sadique digne des méchants dans les dessins animés ? Ou bien pire "fais c'que j'te dis où j'balance tout" ? Ouais, forcément ... En réalité, il voulait le faire chanter, cet enfoiré ...

- Hé bien, t'en fais une tête ! Ricana Grimmjow. T'es constipé ?

- Te fous pas d'ma gueule ! Répliqua sèchement le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils. Alors, qu'est-c'tu m'veux exactement ? Passe pas par quatre chemins et va directement au but !

- C'que j'veux ?

Le bleuté s'était assis sur le fauteuil, à côté de Kubomi, posant la tasse de café qu'il avait préparé devant lui, l'observant de façon très intrigué ... Peut-être qu'il s'était encore une fois trompé à son sujet ? Ce serait pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière fois que ce serait le cas. Combien de fois s'était-il déjà mépris à son sujet ? C'était pas un merdeux comme il l'imaginait ... Au contraire, c'était juste un sale arrogant un peu trop joyeux et très provoquant, mais autrement ... C'était un super mec ...

- Dis-moi plutôt c'qui t'arrive, lâcha-t-il en prenant ses aises. T'es accro à ton frère ?

- On peut rien t'cacher ! Nota ironiquement le décoloré.

- Et tu veux pas en parler ? Maintenant que j'connais ton petit secret, tu peux ...

- Et à quoi ça pourrait bien servir que j'en parle avec son potentiel "petit ami" ? A m'enfoncer un peu plus ?

- Bah non, en parler, ça pourrait te soulager ! Et puis, après le coup que j'viens d'faire à Ichigo, j'crois bien qu'il va me bouder toute la semaine !

Le coup qu'il ... Ha oui, aujourd'hui, il aurait dû avoir rendez-vous avec le rouquin et non pas avec le décoloré ... C'était clair qu'Ichigo pardonnerait pas pour le moment ! Surtout quand on considérait le fait que Grimmjow avait embarqué Kubomi ... Que devait-il penser en cet instant ? Il était curieux de le découvrir mais savait déjà que ce ne serait pas le cas, que son jumeau ne partagerait pas ses sentiments avec lui pour la simple raison qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi liés qu'avant ...

- Qu'est-c'tu veux que j'te dise ? Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Que j'suis amoureux de mon frère et que j'aimerais bien devenir son petit copain à ta place ? Voilà, t'es content ? J'l'ai dit ...

- Tu l'aimes ou bien tu le désires ? Répliqua Grimmjow.

- ... Hein ? Quoi ? L'aimer ou le désirer ? Les deux bien sûr ! Quelle question stupide ...

- T'en es sûr ? T'es sûr de l'aimer et de le désirer ?

La question était posée étrangement ... Kubomi observa le bleuté, essayant de capter ce qu'il voulait dire ... Et il eut l'impression de comprendre ... L'amour et le désir étaient deux choses bien distinctes ... Il commença à se poser des questions, se demandant depuis quand il aimait son frère et il réalisa que c'était depuis qu'il le savait homosexuel ... Comme si cela l'avait attiré comme un aimant … Il s'était rendu compte que lui-même aimait les hommes ... En fait, il n'était peut être pas amoureux de son frère, mais ... Il le désirait ? ...

- J'crois ... Marmonna le décoloré, un peu perdu. Je ... Enfin, j'suis jaloux, j'm'inquiète tout le temps pour lui et ... J'ai même essayé de m'immiscer entre vous deux ! Faut être un peu amoureux pour faire ça, non ?

- Le désir peut faire faire d'étranges choses, avoua Grimmjow. Regarde-moi, j'ai tellement désiré ton frère que j'me suis souvent jeté sur lui. Heureusement que j'l'aime, sinon ... J'l'aurais sûrement violé ... T'es sûr que c'est pas que du désir que t'éprouves ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parc'que si c'est que du désir, tu peux soigner ça ...

Haussant les sourcils, Kubomi observa le bleuté qui avait l'air pensif ... Le désir, ça pouvait se soigner ? Étonné, il se demanda si c'était la vérité ... Si on pouvait vraiment se débarrasser de ce sentiment impur ?

Il voulait ... Oui, il voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de cela ... Il n'avait plus envie de craindre de faire du mal à son jumeau ...

- Comment j'peux faire ? Demanda-t-il. Comment j'peux m'soigner si c'est que du désir ?

- T'trouver un copain ! Y a rien de plus simple !

- Parle pour toi ! T'as vu comment t'es gaulé ! Tu dois pouvoir en trouver un à chaque coin d'rue des gars prêts à s'allonger sans mal ! J'comprends même pas comment il fait Ichigo pour pas te céder ...

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris mais touché d'être complimenté de la sorte. Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se les plaquant en arrière.

- Tu te sous-estimes, gamin ! Assura-t-il. Toi aussi, t'es super canon ! Si tu veux, j'te ramène ce soir dans une boite de nuit où tu pourras sûrement te trouver quelqu'un.

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole ? Regarde-moi ! J'suis quelconque et ...

Le bleuté plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres, le faisant taire sans mal. Il se rapprocha de lui, attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux pour la caresser délicatement. Son regard bleu étincelait étrangement ... Ce regard ... Il devait hypnotiser quiconque le croisait ... Il semblait si intense que Kubomi en venait à se demander à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler lorsqu'il était en pleine extase ... Il en avait une petite idée, se souvenant parfaitement du regard qu'avait posé le bleuté sur lui alors qu'il lui procurait du plaisir, la veille ...

- Tes cheveux, tu les as décolorés ... Nota-t-il. C'est la preuve que t'as du caractère : faut être sacrément couillonné pour pouvoir se démarquer dans cette société ...

Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses joues, coulant le long de son cou pour aller effleurer sa gorge. Kubomi frissonna bien malgré lui et bientôt, il sentit la main frôler son torse à travers le T-shirt ...

- T'es super bien foutu ... J'suis sûr que ta peau est pâle et que t'es suffisamment bien gaulé pour plaire ...

Les mains expertes du bleuté se saisirent de son T-shirt, le relevant pour dévoiler son ventre. C'est à ce moment que Kubomi essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme, mais Grimmjow s'imposa et le poussa sur le fauteuil, le forçant à s'allonger ... Et ... Finalement ... Il se laissa faire. Les doigts soulevèrent le vêtement pour dévoiler au maximum son torse avant de le caresser, explorant ses muscles et il frissonna de plaisir ... Se laissant aller entre les bras de cet homme ...

- Tu es sensible ... Et ta peau semble si délicate ... Je me demande quel goût elle a ...

Et les lèvres remplacèrent les mains, glissant sur sa peau qui frémissait peu à peu sous les assauts répétés de Grimmjow, ces mêmes lèvres qui lui avaient procuré tant de plaisir la veille et qui lui promettaient de continuer sur leur lancée. Sa bouche reprit l'exploration laissée par les doigts, venant embrasser ses boutons de chair et Kubomi ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de sa gorge ... Quant à son corps, il réagissait tout naturellement sous les attouchements du bleuté, sa chaleur augmentant graduellement alors que son membre se gonflait lentement ...

Grimmjow remonta jusqu'à son visage, sa bouche cherchant la sienne, la picorant doucement pour la provoquer. Le décoloré perdit patience, se saisissant de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche ... Leurs langues se cherchèrent mutuellement et le bleuté recommença à glisser ses mains sur son corps, le faisant réagir de plus en plus. Il sut que cela ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas là, au contraire, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus ... D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête maintenant ...

Le bleuté se releva pour retirer ses vêtements et Kubomi en fit de même. Tous deux étaient alors possédés par le même besoin de désir et d'envie, qu'importe s'ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Grimmjow était d'une beauté incroyable et le décoloré n'hésita pas une seconde à le scruter, son regard dévorant cet homme de haut en bas. Il put entrevoir l'espace de quelques secondes son dos ... Où un énorme "6" gothique était tatoué de travers ... Le même ... Que ... Son frère ? Qui avait été le premier à le faire ? Bien sûr, il oublia bien vite cette question lorsque le bleuté se tourna vers lui pour pouvoir se pencher et l'embrasser délicatement ...

Ses lèvres souvent tirées en un rictus étaient à lui en cet instant ... N'est-ce pas ? ... Ses mains qui le caressaient ... Sa bouche qui l'embrassait ... Son propriétaire s'imaginait-il être avec un autre ? Avec Ichigo ? Il abandonna cette idée lorsqu'il sentit son désir augmenter alors que Grimmjow l'embrassait dans la gorge ... Sa langue la frôlant avec délicatesse ...

Ha, et sentir ce torse contre le sien ... Il était si musclé et ... Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ce gars vu qu'il sentit ses mains le parcourir et aller jusqu'à son membre, qu'il caressa délicatement avant de glisser jusqu'à un endroit bien plus sensible ... En sentant ses doigts caresser son intimité, Kubomi paniqua totalement. Il tenta même de repousser Grimmjow qui se releva, l'air intrigué ... Le décoloré avait l'impression que le bleuté ne lui faisait pas l'amour à lui, mais à celui à qui il ressemblait : son frère jumeau ...

- Pourquoi tu m'fais ça ? Lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents. J'suis pas Ichigo.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ... T'es pas ton frère, t'es tout le contraire ! Regarde comment tu réagis ! T'es trop toi ... Alors, t'es prêt à me dire ton nom ?

- Pardon ? ...

- Bah ouais, tu m'as pas dit une seule fois ton nom et j'allais pas demander à ton frère comment tu t'appelais ! J'aurais eu l'air bien con !

C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle ... Mais ... S'il lui disait ... Est-ce qu'il penserait vraiment à lui en lui faisant l'amour ? Ou bien à ... Ichigo ... Étrangement, le décoloré était jaloux de son jumeau, ayant l'impression que ce serait bien à lui que penserait Grimmjow en le caressant ... Pourquoi ? Lui qui habituellement était jaloux pour son frère, voilà qu'il ...

- Kubomi, répondit-il enfin.

- Alors, enchanté, Kubomi, souffla le bleuté en se penchant de nouveau vers lui.

Cette fois, il n'eut aucune envie de s'écarter de lui ... Entendre cet homme prononcer son nom de la sorte le fit frissonner entièrement et il finit par s'abandonner dans les bras experts de cet homme qui, une nouvelle fois, glissa sa main entre ses jambes. Une caresse se fit sur son antre, devenant vite de plus en plus insistante et un doigt entra en lui ... Il lâcha un petit grognement de douleur qui fut en partie étouffé par la bouche de Grimmjow. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau tandis qu'il sentait le doigt aller et venir en lui pour pouvoir l'habituer à sa présence. Bientôt, un second entra pour pouvoir l'élargir d'avantage et il gémit, mordillant les lèvres du bleuté comme pour se venger ...

Les doigts finirent par se retirer et le bleuté tenta de l'aider à se relever, sans doute pour l'inviter dans sa chambre ... Mais, étrangement ... Kubomi n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il protesta mollement et joua les capricieux en forçant Grimmjow à se rasseoir. Il ne tarda pas à se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il put sentir le membre dressé de l'homme contre sa cuisse. Encore une fois, il défaillit et son cœur faillit exploser ... C'était si bon ... Toutes ces sensations que lui faisait éprouver cet homme ... Son frère avait pu résister à "ça" ? Il méritait franchement des baffes !

Grimmjow ne sembla plus pouvoir tenir lui non plus vu qu'il lâcha un grognement de frustration, ses ongles griffant légèrement les cuisses du décoloré qui se laissa ensuite guider par ses mains inquisitrices contre son intimité. Il sentit le membre palpitant ... Mais il y eut comme une hésitation ...

- Dis, c'est pas ta première fois au moins ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- La ferme ! Répliqua Kubomi.

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre de sa première fois ! Putain, ils bandaient tous les deux comme pas possible, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et, surtout, ils avaient besoin d'aller plus loin ! C'est sans doute pourquoi le décoloré se laissa glisser sur le sexe du bleuté, s'empalant lui-même en partie ... Sauf qu'il s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que cela soit si ... Dur ... Et douloureux, fallait l'admettre ... Se mordant les lèvres, Kubomi dissimula son visage dans la nuque de Grimmjow qui ricana ... Le salaud !

La seconde d'après, il sentit une main caresser son membre et il se détendit peu à peu. Il put dès lors continuer ce qu'il avait débuté et finit par arriver jusqu'au bout. Là, il patienta quelques secondes en s'écartant pour revoir le visage du bleuté ... Putain, il était vraiment trop beau comme ça ! En partie en extase ... Ouais, il devait bien se l'avouer, ce gars était un sacré morceau ... Un beau salaud, mais vraiment canon ...

- Tu peux bouger ? Lâcha le bleuté avec amusement.

- Non, c'est pas toi qui décides ! Souffla Kubomi contre ses lèvres.

Mauvaise réponse, semblait-il ... Car son amant lâcha un grognement et l'agrippa aux hanches pour le soulever. Le décoloré s'agrippa instinctivement aux épaules de Grimmjow qui le déposa sur quelque chose de froid. Il grimaça légèrement à cause du membre en lui qui bougeait un peu trop à son goût. Heureusement, le bleuté patienta encore un peu, s'appuyant sur la table basse pour ne pas l'écraser complètement de son poids ... Il affichait alors un sourire particulièrement pervers ...

Encore une fois, son membre fut caressé et bientôt, Grimmjow remua ... Au début, c'était inconfortable et un peu douloureux, mais plus ça allait, plus il savourait ses frottements contre ses parois internes. Et que dire de ses caresses sur son sexe ? C'était divin ... Tout comme les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche du bleuté, c'était vraiment divin ... C'est peut-être pourquoi il arriva si rapidement à l'extase !

Grimmjow avait pris un rythme plutôt rapide et ses allées et venues l'enfonçaient plus profondément en lui ... Quand à sa main, elle s'occupait à merveille de son membre, si bien qu'il ne tint plus et se libéra sur leurs deux ventres. Son amant donna encore quelques coups de hanches avant qu'il ne sente le liquide se déverser en lui ...

C'était l'extase !

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? La misère ... Il avait couché avec le mec qui draguait son jumeau ... Putain, la galère ! Le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça et pas qu'un peu ... Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? En tout cas, c'était clair ... Il avait un gros problème là ... Un tellement gros problème qu'il avait même pas envie de sortir de sous la couette ... Et l'idée de se lever était ... Hum ... Comment dire ? ...

- Putain, j'ai mal aux fesses ! Râla-t-il.

Grimmjow explosa de rire à côté de lui. Kubomi lui lança un regard froid avant de se tourner, tirant la couverture pour se recouvrir. Le bleuté l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit pour dormir ... Mais difficile de dormir après coup ... Il se rendait compte de la "stupidité" de l'acte ! Quant à Grimmjow ... Il était complètement "je m'en foutiste" ! Il suffisait de l'entendre ricaner pour comprendre ! Cet idiot ...

- Tu vas arrêter de t'foutre de moi ! Hurla le décoloré en se retournant, prêt à étrangler son amant d'un soir.

Mais cela sembla le faire rire plus encore ... Il se foutait de lui ... Il se foutait vraiment de lui cet idiot ! Perdant patience, il se jeta sur son "adversaire" et tenta de le tuer ... Sans trop de conviction, bien sûr. Grimmjow n'eut aucun mal à renverser la situation. Il le domina sans aucune difficulté, lui bloquant les bras au-dessus de la tête alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser dans la gorge. Le décoloré crachait une multitude d'insultes à son encontre, insultes qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de noter ...

- Qu'est c'tu fous ? Râla Kubomi en se débattant encore une fois sans grande conviction.

- J'profite de toi ! Avoua franchement l'autre avec un sourire carnassier.

- Hé, tu m'as eu tout à l'heure, crois pas que tu vas pouvoir m'prendre de la sorte quand tu veux ! T'as qu'à convaincre Ichigo d's'allonger !

- J'peux pas ... Tu crois que j'peux draguer Ichigo après c'que j'ai fais ? Je suis peut-être un salaud, mais pas le genre qui laisse tomber un gars après l'avoir pris une fois ... Sauf qu'il va m'tuer ...

... Hein ? Attendez ... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire là ? Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de sonder son vis-à-vis, mais n'y arriva pas vu que celui-ci fondit sur ses lèvres, les embrassant délicatement ... C'était quoi ça ? ...

- Tu m'demandes de sortir avec toi ? Demanda septique, Kubomi.

- Bah ouais ! C'est normal, non ? J't'ai baisé quand même ...

- Tu peux toujours courir !

- Toi, t'es vraiment tout le contraire de ton frère ! Lâcha-t-il avec un petit froncement de sourcils. J'sors avec lui pendant un an, il veut pas coucher avec moi et toi, j'te connais depuis une minute, j'te saute, j'veux assumer et tu m'envois bouler ? Putain, la vie est misérable avec moi !

- C'est pas ça. J'suis sûr qu'il va m'tuer si jamais j'rentre à la maison pour dire "J'sors avec le gars qu't'aimes secrètement depuis plusieurs années ... Nananananèreuh ..." ... Enfin, tu vois le genre ?

Grimmjow se rejeta sur le côté, s'asseyant au bord du lit pour attraper un paquet de cigarette et en sortit une pour l'allumer. Il semblait réfléchir à la situation. Le décoloré devait bien admettre qu'il fallait y repenser ... S'il avouait comme ça à son père qu'il était homo et qu'en plus il sortait avec le mec qu'avait fait changer de bord son frère... Il signait l'arrêt de mort du bleuté ... Quant à Ichigo ... Hé bien ça, c'était autre chose ...

- J'te propose juste qu'on sorte ensemble, pas que tu l'cries sur tous les toits ! Lâcha le bleuté en crachant sa fumée toxique.

- J'croyais que t'étais amoureux de mon frère ...

- C'est l'cas, mais tu crois que j'peux vraiment sortir avec lui alors que j'ai couché avec toi ?

- Et tu peux sortir avec moi alors que t'en aimes un autre ?

- Si tu veux pas de moi, tu m'le dis ! J'vais m'faire un café !

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow se leva pour sortir de la pièce, dévoilant son magnifique dos et ses fesses si bien sculptées ... Alors ... Il en aimait un autre ... Il lui demandait de sortir avec lui, mais pourtant, il en aimait un autre ? Comment pouvait-il faire pour lui demander ça ? En fait, il avait pas de morale ce gars ...

Non, en réalité, il avait beaucoup de morale vu qu'il assumait complètement ce qu'il avait fait au décoloré ... Mais, se rendait-il compte qu'il risquait de lui faire plus de mal ainsi ? ... A moins que ... A moins qu'il n'arrive à le séduire ?

Tiens ... C'était étrange ... Maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il ... Ouais, c'était ça : il avait envie que Grimmjow n'appartienne qu'à lui ... Et son amour pour son frère ? Il avait cru pendant si longtemps l'aimer ... Alors, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce n'était que du désir ? Et ce qui le liait maintenant au bleuté, était-ce de l'amour ou bien du désir ? C'était dur de savoir quand on ne pouvait comparer cela à rien du tout ... Et c'était chiant à mort ...

Kubomi prit sa décision et, lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow revenir avec du café pour lui, sans la moindre hésitation, il lui dit :

- D'accord, sortons ensemble !

* * *

Axel : Alors ... Entente sous la couette, fait ! Entente sur la table ... Fait ! ... Grimmjow x Kubomi ... Fait !

Kubomi : ...

Grimmjow : ...

Axel : ... Bah ... Quoi ?

Kubomi : Non, mais ... J'pige pas c'que tu fais ...

Axel : Bah, Suzuki-Ch4n a demandé un OS avec Grim(en mec) et Kubomi (Hollow d'Ichigo), Rating M dans un UA genre 2 mecs qui s'piffent pas (Echec ... XD) parce qu'ils veulent tous deux Ichigo (Réussite !) et finalement, ils s'entendent sous la couette ... Et y avait écrit entre parenthèses "ou sur la table" ... Alors, vu que Kubomi est HS (hors-sujet ...) et que j'ai raté mon coup, fallait au moins que vous le fassiez sur la table !

Grimmjow : ... Puisque tu as échoué, tu lui offres un autre OS !

Kubomi : Hé, la prochaine fois, cette Suzuki-Ch4n, elle pourrait bien demander à c'que tu sois Uke !

Grimmjow : Rectification : tu lui proposes de lui écrire une suite à cette fic, où cette fois j'me fais Ichigo !

Kubomi : Hé, elle l'a dit : Ichigo sera JAMAIS UKE ! Si elle fait du Gim-Ichi, tu peux être sûr d'y passer !

Grimmjow : Allez tous au diable !

Axel : ... Une suite ... Hum ... Ça pourrait être marrant ... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Suzuki-Ch4n ? *_* ...

Byakuya : En effet, vu la fin ...

Axel : WTF ? Byakuya ? Ici ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

Grimmjow : ... Bah, vu qu'tu fais la suite de l'OS où l'est Uke, il veut sûrement faire en sorte de me transporter dans une fic où je pourrais être le Uke, bref ... Moi, j'me tire, Kubomi, tu devrais faire la même chose ... *Se casse vite, suivi du Hollow*

Axel : ... T'es pas content que j'écrive la suite de ton histoire avec Gin ? *Petit regard humide pour faire pitié au noble*

Byakuya : *La fixe quelques secondes et finit par sortir son zanpakuto* Senbonzakura Kageyoshi !

Axel : ... Cela a le mérite d'être clair ... *Court le plus rapidement possible*

Irkiala * A sorti le popcorn et regarde tout le monde courir dans tous les sens * : décidément on s'amuse bien ici …

Ichigo : t'aurais pas comme des trucs à faire ?

Irkiala : si … mais j'viens m'détendre ici …

Byakuya : elle dit ça … mais on sait bien que …

Irkiala : ah non Bya tu dis rien … où je te mets en uke dans UD ! ! !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Découverte

**Couple : **Grimmjow x Kubomi - Kubomi x Grimmjow x Gin (dans ce chapitre) (Seme X Uke X Ambivalent ... XD)

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi** Threesome (dans ce chapitre)

**Note d'Axel :** OS proposé par _Suzuki-Ch4n_ qui avait été celle demandant le chap 1, alors vous lui devez le chap 2 !

_Shin Sama _: Yep, je sais, j'aurais dû préciser que c'était peut-être pas un OS, mais ... J'étais pas sûre de pouvoir écrire la suite ! XD J'espère que tu liras cette suite !

**Résumé :** Kubomi a accepté la proposition de Grimmjow et ils sortent ensemble depuis près d'une semaine, mais l'ombre d'Ichigo pèse énormément dans le cœur du décoloré qui a conscience que son jumeau hante le cœur de son amant. Comment faire face à son frère, pour qui il éprouve toujours quelque chose ?

**Bêta Correctrices **: _Irkiala _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

Croire que sa famille accepterait de le laisser continuer sa vie sans lui poser la moindre question était stupide, ça, Kubomi le savait parfaitement. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne posa la moindre question lorsqu'il rentra après une nuit dehors. Même si la tension était parfaitement palpable, personne ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant le dîner qui fut, pourtant, très tendu.

- Je vais débarrasser ! Annonça inutilement Yuzu.

S'il n'y avait pas eu une de ces magnifiques tartes à la rhubarbe préparée par la jeune fille, Kubomi serait bien allé se réfugier dans sa chambre, n'en pouvant plus de sentir tous ces regards posés sur lui ! Karin l'observait de façon très intrigué, tout comme son autre sœur. Mais que dire de son père et de son jumeau ? Le pire était que ses deux là savaient parfaitement avec qui il était parti et continuaient tout de même de se taire ? Ce n'était pourtant pas bon pour le vieux, dont une des veines sur sa tempe avait gonflée et menaçait d'exploser !

Yuzu servit sa fameuse tarte, fixant toujours son aîné de façon plutôt étrange. Il se demanda si on avait pas "parlé" de lui pendant son absence. Ne préférant pas se faire d'idées trop vite, le décoloré mangea sa part en silence, savourant le tout autant qu'il le pouvait : c'était dur de s'alimenter quand une multitude d'yeux étaient posée sur vous et scrutait le moindre de vos gestes. Soupirant, il repoussa sa tarte à contrecœur et s'accouda à la table.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sors avec Grimmjow ? Lâcha Ichigo, venant directement au but.

- Quoi ? S'écria Karin en se levant. Grimmjow ? Ce fameux Grimmjow ? Kubomi ?

- Doucement ! S'écria leur père en frappant la table de ses deux mains.

Le décoloré grimaça, se disant qu'il allait passer un salle quart d'heure. Il se souvenait parfaitement du savon qu'il avait passé à Ichigo lorsque celui-ci avait avoué être homosexuel et voilà qu'il apprenait que son second fils pouvait l'être lui aussi ? Le coup de poignard que ça devait être pour lui ! Kubomi le plaignait !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ce gars t'a demandé ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton froid et empli de dégoût. Et pourquoi tu l'as suivi ?

- Papa, je vais pas te mentir ! Annonça le décoloré.

Qui se tut ensuite, tenant parfaitement sa promesse pour le plus grand mécontentement de sa famille, qui attendait maintenant en vain. Comme s'il allait répondre à leurs questions ! Il n'avait jamais été du genre à accepter qu'on agisse de la sorte avec lui : il n'était pas un criminel que l'on juge ! Juste un adolescent qui avait découché et qui risquait de le faire souvent en plus. Comme s'il allait s'en priver.

- Kubomi, comment connais-tu Grimmjow ? Demanda Ichigo qui ne semblait pas satisfait par le manque de réponse.

- Bah, en fait, j'me promenais tranquillement, j'suis tombé sur un type super classe avec sa bécane et il m'a invité à boire ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton ironique. J'ai pas pu refuser. J'avais envie qu'on parle de son engin et j'ai un peu trop tiré sur la boisson. Résultat, j'étais tellement bourré que j'me suis dit que si j'rentrais, vous alliez m'tuer.

- Alors il t'a invité à dormir chez lui ? Grogna Isshin.

- Non. En fait, il m'a plutôt enlevé, mais pour mon bien : j'voulais aller dormir au motel et il a décidé de me ramener chez lui ! Ho, mais j'vous rassure, il m'a pas violé ! Il m'a juste déshabillé à un moment donné, juste pour regarder ...

- Un pervers ? Lâcha Yuzu avec horreur. Kubomi, il faut aller voir la police !

- Attends, sœurette, j'ai pas fini ! Y'a le meilleur qui arrive : enfin, bref, on s'redonne rendez-vous et puis on se revoit plusieurs fois et puis, finalement, hier, j'sais pas trop c'qui est arrivé, mais on a conclu et c'était gén ...

Il fut interrompu par le poing de son jumeau qui le toucha à la joue, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Il s'écrasa sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette réaction à deux balles ? En tout cas, le rouquin ne semblait pas encore tout à fait satisfait et n'hésita pas à se jeter sur le décoloré pour le frapper une fois encore. Heureusement que son père réagit, venant attraper Ichigo pour l'écarter.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla le jeune homme. Tu savais que je voulais le voir ! Tu savais que je voulais sortir avec lui !

- Ichigo, calme-toi ! Ordonna Isshin en plaquant son enfant contre le mur.

- Pourquoi faut toujours que tu foutes tout en l'air ?

- Hé, ça va ! Hurla en retour Kubomi, fronçant les sourcils. S'il t'aimait un peu, il se serait pas jeté sur moi comme il l'a fait !

Le décoloré se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de sortir une phrase pareille.

* * *

Kubomi avait décidé de se réfugier dans sa chambre, ne serait-ce que pour attendre que son frère se calme. C'était vraiment pas d'actualité, car une heure après le début des hostilités, Isshin avait toujours du mal à tenter de détendre le rouquin et l'on continuait d'entendre ses hurlements de rage. Ichigo ne semblait pas apprécier le fait d'être un rival du décoloré qui, pourtant, n'avait rien demandé à l'origine ... Quoiqu'il l'avait un peu cherché ... Même beaucoup quoi ! Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction lorsqu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Grimmjow ... Il avait volontairement cherché à faire du mal à ce jumeau, qui l'avait si longtemps torturé par sa simple présence ...

Soupirant, le jeune homme se releva en se frottant le menton, éprouvant toujours une vive douleur à cet endroit ... Mince, ça faisait encore plus mal que ce qu'il avait cru. La douleur n'était pas que physique : il s'en voulait un peu de faire ça à Ichigo et se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayer de remettre les choses à leurs places véritables : Grimmjow aimait Ichigo et cela semblait réciproque, mais à cause de sa bêtise, voilà que le bleuté était prisonnier d'un engagement qui ne lui plaisait pas et qui les mettait dans une situation compliquée ... Merde alors, il ne c'était vraiment pas attendu à ça !

Attrapant son portable, il composa le numéro de son "petit ami", bien décidé à le libérer de son engagement, ayant réellement envie de recoller les morceaux avec tout le monde ...

- Qu'est-c'que tu m'veux encore, s'pèce de connard ? Grogna le bleuté sur un ton empli de mécontentement.

... Rectification : il était HORS DE QUESTION de libérer Grimmjow de son engagement !

- Qu'est-c'qui y'a ? Gronda à son tour le décoloré, avec un sourire carnassier que ne pouvait pas voir son amant. J't'ai pas assez comblé c'te nuit ?

Le bleuté marqua une légère pose avant de reprendre :

- Désolé, j'croyais que c'était l'autre. J'pouvais pas savoir que tu m'appellerais une heure après qu'on se soit quitté ...

- En fait, ça fait deux heures ... Mais bon ! J'avais juste envie de te dire que tu m'as foutu dans une belle merde là ! Mon frère m'a frappé, j'vais avoir un beau bleu demain ... Et mon père a pas eu le temps de me dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça ...

Son petit ami soupira. Il sembla une nouvelle fois réfléchir quant à la situation actuelle, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, sauf peut-être qu'il s'excusait et bla bla bla ! Putain, qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

- Tu veux passer quelques jours à l'appart pour calmer ta famille ? Proposa le bleuté. J'me souviens qu'avec Ichigo, ça avait marché, non ?

- Tu crois sérieusement que j'devrais ? Parc'que j'ai clairement sous-entendu que j'avais couché avec toi ...

- Tant mieux ! Ils se demanderont pas si j'te fais ou pas des trucs comme ça ! J'espère juste que ton père viendra pas m'buter !

Il était ironique, bien sûr, mais la proposition était bien réelle, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ? Ce serait un autre moyen de torturer un peu son frère et puis ce mec arrogant qu'était Grimmjow ! Il accepterait ensuite de le voir avec son frère, mais là, il avait vraiment envie de ... Oui, il voulait le voir ... C'était étrange non ? Depuis quand il voulait revoir le bleuté ? Ils venaient juste de se quitter !

- Ok, j'vais venir, tu peux être en bas dans combien de temps ? Demanda Kubomi.

- D'ici un quart d'heure, répondit-il. Si tu prends des trucs, prends un sac à dos : j'te rappelle que le coffre d'une bécane peut pas contenir grand chose.

* * *

Kubomi avait fait comme demandé, ne prenant que le strict nécessaire à son existence pour quelques jours chez son petit ami. Il ne tarda pas à entendre le moteur d'une moto qui ronronnait et qui se stoppa près de chez lui. Sortant de sa chambre, il dévala les marches de l'escalier aussi rapidement que possible. Même s'il entendit son père l'appeler derrière lui, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à sortir de chez lui. Grimmjow l'attendait tranquillement devant, un pied posé à terre. Il lui tendit le casque que le décoloré mit rapidement avant de chevaucher la bécane, n'ayant aucune envie de s'attarder dans le coin. Il ne tarda pas à tapoter l'épaule de son amant pour le presser.

La présence d'un des darons ayant la meilleure droite au monde devait forcer le bleuté à se dépêcher vu qu'il ne tarda pas à démarrer, malgré les appels d'Isshin. Ha, décidément, il n'avait que des fils indignes ! Heureusement pour Kubomi, il semblait bien que cela ne risquait pas de lui arriver à lui, étant donné qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais d'enfant !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant l'immeuble où vivait Grimmjow. Ils descendirent en silence de la bécane et ne tardèrent pas à monter les marches de l'escalier, pour arriver jusqu'au lieu où ils allaient vivre tous deux pendant un petit moment, semblait-il.

- Une question qui va peut-être te paraître stupide, mais bon : tu veux dormir sur le canapé ou avec moi dans le lit ? Demanda le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ton lit, c'est plus confortable et j'sais comment repousser tes potentielles avances sexuelles !

- T'es pas marrant Kubomi, j'voulais être gentil avec toi !

- J'ai besoin de m'détendre un peu ... J'vais dormir.

- Fais. Si j'suis pas là quand tu t'réveilles, c'est que j'suis parti bosser alors t'inquiète pas trop.

Le décoloré acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la chambre, ayant déjà visité celle-ci. C'était quand même pas croyable ce qui lui arrivait : cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il était parti et pourtant, il était de retour, pour plusieurs jours semblait-il.

* * *

Comme l'avait prévenu Grimmjow, il n'était plus là à son réveil et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Kubomi se demanda ce que faisait son petit ami dans la vie. Qu'aimait-il à part sa bécane et Ichigo ? Fouiller dans l'appartement aurait sans doute pu l'éclairer, mais il n'était pas du genre à violer l'intimité d'une personne, surtout quand celle-ci avait été assez gentille pour l'accueillir chez lui le temps que les choses se calment.

Après avoir déjeuné, il décida de regarder les petites annonces, se disant que s'il quittait la maison, autant se trouver un travail pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être une gêne pour Grimmjow, bien qu'il l'était en réalité vu qu'il l'empêchait un peu d'être avec Ichigo, non ?

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette résonner, le décoloré décida d'ignorer la chose, se disant que son amant ne serait réellement pas du genre à oublier la clef dans l'appartement. Cependant, la personne qui était derrière la porte insista grandement ! D'ailleurs, la sonnette retentit à plusieurs reprises avant que la personne ne perde patience et ne frappe directement. Cela agaça de plus en plus Kubomi qui finit par céder et alla ouvrir la porte.

- T'en as pas marre, connard ? Hurla-t-il à l'homme qui parut choqué.

C'était un homme très grand, il faisait même plusieurs centimètres de plus que le décoloré et avait des cheveux argentés qui dissimulaient en grande partie ses incroyables yeux bleus. C'était quoi ça ? Le frère de Grimmjow ? Restant interdits tous les deux, ils se jaugèrent mutuellement et finalement, l'homme se frotta la nuque, donnant l'impression d'être gêné.

- Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé d'appartement, souffla-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur le nom affiché à l'entrée. Non ... Je suis bien chez Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

- Oui, c'est bien ici, pourquoi ? Demanda suspicieusement le jeune homme.

- Alors, tu dois être Kurosaki, non ?

- Ça dépend duquel tu parles ... Qui t'es toi ?

- Ho, juste un ami de Grimmjow, je peux entrer ?

- L'est pas là ! Repasse plus tard !

Kubomi voulut refermer la porte. Malheureusement, l'argenté semblait bien décidé à s'incruster et tenta même de l'acheter, lui montrant le sachet qu'il avait à la main et qui était clairement rempli de canettes de bières ainsi que d'autres bouteilles d'alcool.

- Allez, sois sympa, j'ai ramené des boissons et ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu ! Il sera content, tu verras !

Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire facilement celui-là ! Fronçant les sourcil, il essaya de se mettre à la place de son petit ami et se demanda ce que celui-ci ferait. Comment savoir ? Kubomi ne connaissait pas plus que ça le bleuté. A tout hasard, il décida de laisser passer l'homme, se disant qu'ainsi, il ne l'emmerderait plus ! L'argenté passa à côté de lui, le remerciant avant de retirer sa veste pour la poser sur le porte manteau. Puis il se tourna vers le décoloré qui ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Il se contenta donc de le guider jusqu'au salon.

- En fait, je m'appelle Ichimaru Gin, se présenta l'homme.

- Kurosaki Kubomi, répondit en grognant le jeune homme.

- Ho, je vois, tu n'es pas "Ichigo" ... Je m'attendais à le rencontrer Lui ...

- Bah non ! Râla le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils. Mauvaise pioche ! Pas trop déçu de tomber sur "Moi" ?

L'homme resta interdit face à l'hostilité apparente dont il était le sujet, mais c'était de sa faute : pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il mette sur le tapis son jumeau ? Y'en avait mare ! Déjà que le mec avec lequel il sortait en aimait un autre et qu'en plus, c'était à cause de cet enfoiré qu'il avait mal à la joue ! Il était parti de chez lui pour s'écarter un peu de son frère, espérant pouvoir l'oublier quoi ! Merde alors, même là, Ichigo lui pourrissait la vie, comment il faisait ?

Donc, ce n'était pas Kubomi qui foutait en l'air l'avenir de son frère, c'était le contraire ! Putain de merde ! Il avait un copain super mignon qui faisait l'amour comme un dieu, mais celui-ci aimait un autre et tous ses potes ne semblaient connaître que l'existence de cet homme, tandis que lui ... Merde, mais c'était SON petit ami ! Il sortait avec LUI, pas avec Ichigo ... Alors pourquoi il perdait tout le temps contre le rouquin ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? Demanda Ichimaru en haussant les sourcils. J'voulais juste savoir ... Calme-toi. Tiens, on va boire un coup, t'as des verres ?

- Dans une des armoires ! Grogna Kubomi, loin de se calmer.

Il allait devoir devenir plus amical avec Grimmjow s'il voulait apprendre à le connaître, à découvrir qui il était et tout ce qu'il aimait dans la vie. Certes, ils sortaient ensemble parce que les circonstances étaient ainsi, mais apprendre à le connaître ne lui ferait pas de mal, au contraire. Mais ... Tiens, comptait-il rester avec lui ? Ça semblait être le cas vu la tournure des évènements ...

Ichimaru se leva pour aller fouiller ici et là. Il ne tarda pas à revenir avec deux grands verres et des bouteilles trouvées dans le frigo. Il les servit tous deux et même si Kubomi n'était pas du genre fêtard, il se demanda si l'argenté ne surdosait par un peu trop le niveau d'alcool. Mais il semblait bien qu'il avait besoin de se détendre un peu.

* * *

Il avait trop bu. Il le savait parfaitement, mais bon, comment ne pas boire avec ce salaud qui semblait pouvoir enchaîner les verres sans être affecté par l'alcool ? Parce que c'était le cas : il buvait comme un trou et pouvait encore marcher sans trop chanceler. En tout cas, c'était un rigolo ce gars : il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi cet idiot, comme par exemple cette histoire avec une belle rousse qui pouvait lui faire des trucs ... Woua ! En tout cas, rayon sexe, ce mec semblait en savoir pas mal et ça, c'était intéressant à mort !

Ils entendirent la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Kubomi se leva, ayant la désagréable impression qu'il allait être pris en faute, sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour le moment : cacher les bouteilles vides éparpillées partout, cacher Gin, ou se cacher lui ? Ne pouvant se décider, il s'écroula au sol sous les rires amusés de l'argenté qui ne l'aidait pas du tout pour le coup.

- Putain, Kubomi, t'abuses ! Râla Grimmjow en se précipitant vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. J'te laisse une demi-journée à la maison et quand j'rentre, j'te retrouve complètement saoul avec ...

Le bleuté s'était tu en voyant l'invité "surprise", laissant un peu son petit ami patauger alors que celui-ci cherchait juste à rester debout. Cela semblait bien compliqué alors le décoloré retourna s'asseoir, se disant que de toute façon, grillé pour grillé ! Il attrapa un des verres encore rempli et commença à le siroter.

- Grimmjow ! Lâcha l'argenté avec amusement. Il est trop ton petit copain ! J'l'adore !

- Qu'est-c'tu fais là ? Répliqua sur un ton amer le bleuté.

- J'voulais juste te voir pour fêter mon retour en ville ! C'est pas souvent que j'reviens à Karakura ... Tu bois avec nous ?

- S'il te plaît, bois avec nous ! Soupira Kubomi en tendant une main vers son petit ami. On a pleins de trucs à se dire ! C'est quoi ton groupe de musique préféré ? Et ton film préféré ? Et ...

- Toi, t'as un peu trop bu mon petit ...

- Non, pas du tout ! J'veux juste apprendre à t'connaître ! Allez, sois sympa ...

Grimmjow sembla accepter la proposition vu qu'il attrapa une des bouteilles pour y boire directement, faisant jubiler Kubomi qui se demandait s'il le verrait complètement saoul ou bien si cela lui serait refusé. Il avait réellement envie d'apprendre à le connaître, que ce soit un peu ou entièrement, voir ce dont il était capable en cas de non respect de la dose d'alcool.

Le bleuté s'assit à côté de son petit ami et l'argenté protesta mollement, lui proposant de venir entre eux, ce que refusa Grimmjow. Le décoloré se colla contre lui, le prenant un peu comme soutient, tandis qu'il sentait la main de son amant passer sur sa taille pour caresser son dos, se montrant ainsi très affectueux. Les deux "argentés" décidèrent de parler ensemble, se découvrant tous deux et Gin reprit ses récits quant à ses amants. Putain, c'était vraiment trop chaud avec lui ! Enfin, Kubomi décida de retenir tout ce dont parlait l'homme, se disant que cela pourrait peut-être l'aider ...

- Et toi, Grimmjow, t'as rien à raconter ? Soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu parles pas beaucoup !

- Tu veux que j'cause de mes expériences sexuelles ? Demanda le bleuté sur un ton plutôt froid.

Hum, peut-être que non ... Le décoloré hésita quelques secondes, mais il semblait bien que son amant avait décidé de répondre à ses attentes.

- Ouais, Gin, faut que j'te raconte ! J'ai passé une superbe nuit y'a pas longtemps ! J'suis tombé sur la perle rare qui gémissait de façon délicieuse ! En plus, c'était un petit dominateur qui m'est monté dessus et s'est empalé ! L'idiot a juste cru qu'il maîtrisait tout et quand il a pas voulu obéir, j'ai dû reprendre le contrôle !

- La perle rare, en effet ! Nota Gin. T'as pas été trop violent au moins ?

- Non, mais attends, j'avais pas fini : il était puceau le p'tit !

Kubomi, comprenant qu'en réalité, son amant parlait de lui, recracha ce qu'il était entrain de boire, menaçant même de s'étouffer. Il sentit la main de son traître de petit ami lui tapoter le dos.

- Enfin, j'doute toujours qu'il ait été vierge parce que, franchement ... En plus, on a remis le couvert trois fois et il a pas trop protesté, mais bon, le matin a été assez violent en parole ... Mais j'te jure que c'était un magnifique coup !

- Grimmjow ! Hurla le décoloré en se relevant, très en colère. Comment oses-tu ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase : ses jambes le trahirent fortement et il s'écroula en avant. Heureusement que son amant le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. L'attirant à lui, le décoloré s'accrocha volontiers contre le torse musclé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Kubomi ayant de plus en plus l'impression de s'endormir sur place. Il se laissa aller un peu plus contre son amant, se sentant très bien ainsi.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller le coucher, non ? Proposa Gin.

- Ouais, c'est c'que j'vais faire ! Décida Grimmjow en prenant un des bras de Kubomi pour le passer sur ses épaules. Quand j'reviendrai, j'espère que tu s'ras plus là !

Hein ? De quoi ? Pourquoi il donnait l'impression de le jeter dehors ? C'était quand même étrange comme situation, non ? Enfin, de toute façon, le décoloré s'en fichait, se laissant guider par son petit ami jusqu'à la chambre où il fut allongé. Son amant prit le temps de lui retirer ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et le plus jeune l'observa avec attention. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers la porte.

- Reste avec moi ! Soupira le décoloré sur un ton chaud.

- Attends, j'vais juste faire en sorte que Gin vienne pas nous emmerder ! Grogna le bleuté. Tu vas voir c'que tu vas prendre toi !

- Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

L'homme lui lança un regard blasé en soupirant.

- Laisse, j'reviens vite alors t'inquiète pas, on réglera ça ...

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow quitta la pièce et Kubomi s'allongea sur le ventre, incertain, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie en laissant entrer cet Ichimaru dans l'appartement.

* * *

Au début, le décoloré se dit que c'était normal que Grimmjow ne revienne pas, se disant qu'il devait ranger un peu le bordel qu'ils avaient foutu dans l'appartement. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas aimer le désordre ... Sauf que, c'était tout de même étrange. Il finit par se relever mollement en se demandant ce que pouvait bien foutre son petit ami. Abandonnant la couverture du lit, il rejoignit rapidement la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il entendit alors eut le mérite de le dessaouler en grande partie : cela ressemblait à des gémissements ... C'était des gémissements ! Écarquillant les yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon ...

C'était pas croyable ! Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ... Et Grimmjow le trompait déjà ? Non, c'était du délire ! Il devait se tromper ... Ou bien il était dans un rêve ! Sauf que si ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, alors sa vue aussi s'y mettait : Grimmjow était allongé sur le canapé et Gin était juste au dessus, embrassant son torse, ses mains emprisonnant celles de l'autre ...

- Arrête ça ! Lâcha le bleuté en grognant.

- J'adore quand tu me résistes, Grimmjow ! Avoua chaudement l'argenté. Tu m'excites ...

- Putain, Gin ! Arrête !

- Plus tu te débats, plus j'ai envie de toi ... Allez, donne-moi ce que je veux ...

Serrant les poings, le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'allait pas péter un câble et eut franchement envie d'aller chercher un vase pour les assommer tous les deux. Voulant faire part de sa présence aux deux hommes, il fut étonné lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow tenter de se débattre ... Mais c'était étrange : Kubomi était persuadé qu'avec sa carrure, il aurait pu se défendre contre Gin, même si celui-ci semblait aussi fort que le bleuté. Alors ... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire ? Sûrement parce qu'en réalité, il voulait juste se rendre plus désirable ! Le salaud ...

- Qu'est-c'que ça veut dire ? Grogna le bleuté. Je croyais qu't'avais accepté que j'parte !

- Que tu partes, oui, mais pas que tu couches avec un autre ! Répliqua sèchement l'argenté. Tu es à moi ...

- Va te faire mettre !

Le jeune homme resta septique quant à ces paroles et se demanda s'il n'interprétait pas mal la situation actuelle. Haussant les sourcils, il ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par tout cela. Il s'avança de telle sorte que les deux hommes puissent le voir et le bleuté sembla paniquer. Il tenta de repousser plus brutalement l'argenté, mais il n'y arriva pas.

- Tiens, salut Kubomi ! Sourit largement Gin. Comment vas-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâcha froidement le jeune homme.

- Ho, rien, je te montre juste comment t'occuper correctement de Grimmjow. Installe-toi et regarde.

- Kubomi ! Appela faiblement le bleuté. Aide-moi ... Je ...

Ichimaru ne sembla pas décidé à le laisser finir sa phrase, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour pouvoir le faire taire, avalant ses paroles. Depuis quand ... Merde alors ! Depuis quand Grimmjow demandait de l'aide ? Et pourquoi ? Secouant la tête, il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, attrapant l'homme par les épaules, le tirant aussi fort que possible pour le lancer un peu plus loin. S'accroupissant à côté de Grimmjow, il nota que son état était "inquiétant", mine de rien ...

- Hé, qu'est-c'qui t'arrive, mec ? Demanda Kubomi en essayant de le relever.

- J'crois que Gin m'a drogué ! Avoua le bleuté. Ouvre plus jamais à qui que ce soit !

- Hé, vous êtes pas marrants ! Gémit Gin en se relevant. J'pensais que tu apprécierais que je puisse te montrer certaines choses, Kubomi-chan ...

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le décoloré sentit un bras enlacer son cou et un torse se coller contre son dos.

- Allez, laisse-moi te montrer comment j'aime Grimmjow, moi ! Murmura-t-il chaudement.

Ce fut au tour de Gin d'écarter le plus jeune du bleuté, le jetant au sol avant de bondir sur sa proie, sous le regard écarquillé du décoloré qui ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Il n'était clairement pas du même niveau que Gin et l'idée d'appeler les flics lui parut logique. Mais en même temps ... Regarder cet homme caresser son amant de la sorte avait quelque chose de ... Comment dire ? ... Merde alors ! Pourquoi Grimmjow ne le laissait pas faire ce genre de trucs ? Bon, cela ne faisait que quelques petits jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais si l'argenté avait pu l'avoir, alors pourquoi pas lui ? ... Ha, ouais, il se souvenait : il était encore puceau et inexpérimenté en la matière !

Secouant la tête, se rendant compte que l'alcool lui faisait encore de l'effet, il essaya de se relever, mais encore une fois, il resta incertain quant à la façon de réagir. Lorsqu'il vit Gin déchirer la chemise de son amant pour aller sucer un de ses boutons de chair, son corps lui fit défaut ... Il semblait que l'alcool, en plus de le rendre stupide, pouvait l'aider à éprouver bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'imaginait ! Il était entrain de bander ! Putain, il était vraiment entrain de ...C'était pas possible un truc pareil ! C'était son petit ami ... Le voir faire ça avec un autre ... Ça ne devait logiquement pas l'exciter ! Au contraire !

Il capta le regard brillant d'Ichimaru qui lui fit signe d'approcher, son autre main glissant sur le torse sensible de Grimmjow qui semblait être de plus en plus dans le cirage. Vu la bosse qui commençait à apparaître au bas de son ventre, lui aussi semblait ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? S'inquiéta Kubomi.

- Je l'ai drogué, avoua franchement Gin. Allez, ne fais pas ton timide, je vais te montrer comment faire pour soumettre ce bel homme, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu m'prends pour qui ? Il est drogué et tu voudrais que j'en profite ? Ça va pas dans ta tête ?

La main de l'argenté se posa contre son entrejambe, lui arrachant un frisson torturant et délicieux en même temps ... Putain de merde !

* * *

Comment avait-il pu accepter une telle proposition ? M'enfin, il lui manquait une case en cet instant ! Accepter de voir son petit copain entrain de se faire sucer par un autre ? Gin avait complètement dénudé Grimmjow qui protestait mollement et qui avait menacé son petit ami en voyant qu'il ne faisait rien pour le défendre. Le bleuté était assis sur le fauteuil et l'argenté s'amusait à lécher son membre. Quant à Kubomi, lui aussi avait fait tomber sa chemise, son pantalon ouvert sur son sexe qu'Ichimaru caressait d'une main experte.

- Allez, viens aussi le lécher, proposa de façon très indécente l'argenté.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, se penchant pour venir caresser le sexe dressé de sa langue. Cela fit gémir plus fortement Grimmjow qui posa une de ses mains contre sa nuque. Gin vint lui aussi s'occuper de la verge et les deux langues se rencontrèrent pour échanger un baiser dans lequel Kubomi se laissa emporter, avant de se réveiller et de s'écarter lorsqu'il réalisa que ceci n'était pas correct.

- Pour bien le préparer, il faut lui écarter les jambes, murmura l'argenté avec amusement, relevant une des jambes du bleuté. Tu caresses l'endroit sensible, ne serait-ce que pour faire augmenter l'excitation et tu y vas franchement ...

Il joignit l'explication à la parole, glissant ses doigts contre son intimité, la caressant sous le regard fasciné du décoloré. Un doigt se glissa dans la chair de Grimmjow qui gémit de mécontentement, mais cela n'empêcha pas Gin de continuer et il se pencha même pour aller lécher la partie sensible. Kubomi avait aussi envie de participer à la préparation de son amant. Il savait que cela n'était pas correct vis-à-vis de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire certaines choses à cet homme, qui avait bien profité de lui lors de leur première fois ...

Il ne tarda pas à venir frôler la partie sensible d'un de ses doigts hésitants et finit par l'enfoncer lui aussi dans son intimité, alors que celui de Gin allait et venait dans la chair incroyablement serrée. Son petit ami protesta faiblement une nouvelle fois. En levant le regard vers lui, le décoloré se demanda si cette drogue n'était pas un peu trop "puissante" ... Et s'il n'était pas entrain de devenir fou ! Il était entrain de partager son petit ami avec un parfait inconnu !

Retirant sa main, il décida de se relever pour s'installer à côté de Grimmjow, observant les différentes émotions qui traversaient son visage. Son regard bleu se posa sur lui. Ses yeux semblaient emplis de désir et Kubomi ne put s'empêcher d'aller embrasser ses lèvres, avalant volontiers chacun de ses gémissements, savourant le goût de cette bouche qui, habituellement, dominait toujours l'échange. Le voir si peu actif et à la portée de tout le monde, même de lui, c'était jouissif, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

- Grimmjow, tu es si beau, avoua le décoloré, continuant de taquiner les lèvres de son petit ami.

- J'te promets que dès que j'pourrai bouger, j'te f'rai regretter tout ça ! Menaça le bleuté.

Ho, ça, Kubomi voulait bien le croire. Mais pour le moment, il préféra en profiter un peu en laissant sa main vagabonder sur le corps de son amant, touchant sans la moindre pudeur son sexe alors qu'il recommençait à l'embrasser, prenant toujours la dominance sur son petit ami qui semblait toujours aussi docile. Peut-être qu'il devrait penser à demander à Gin un peu de sa drogue, là ... C'est que, c'était franchement excitant de voir Grimmjow dans cet état ...

L'argenté déplaça le corps du bleuté, l'allongeant le long du canapé. Étrangement, le décoloré ne savait pas s'il devait laisser faire ou bien ... Enfin, c'était quand même son petit ami ! C'était pas plutôt à lui de s'occuper du bleuté ? Il ne savait plus vraiment, mais il était sûr d'une chose : Gin n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Il laissa faire, souriant tandis qu'il regardait l'argenté se glisser entre les jambes de Grimmjow, dont il maintenait les cuisses avec fermeté ... Il était si occupé dans ses préparatifs qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte du regard plein de conspiration du décoloré.

Gin s'enfonça dans la chair du bleuté qui gémit face à cette pénétration non désirée, mais se laissa aller. Kubomi caressa les mèches bleues électriques avant de le laisser tranquille, contournant le "couple" pour se glisser derrière l'argenté qui s'agita légèrement, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est pourtant clair, non ? Tu prends mon copain, je te prends toi !

L'argenté était clairement sur le point de protester, sauf que Grimmjow l'avait enlacé avec un sourire carnassier, devenant l'allier de Kubomi qui faisait glisser plus encore le pantalon de Gin, dévoilant clairement son intimité contre laquelle il se pressa sans la moindre hésitation. L'argenté protesta vigoureusement, mais c'était déjà trop tard car d'un seul mouvement sec et rapide, il entra dans les profondeurs de l'homme qui lâcha un cri de pure douleur.

- Espèce de salaud ! Gronda-t-il mécontent.

- C'était ça ou j'appelais les flics pour te dénoncer ... Et vu l'état de Grimmjow, j'suis sûr que la drogue que tu lui as refilée t'aurait foutu dans la merde !

Gin sembla "comprendre" son point de vue et continua de grogner avant de se laisser faire, semblait-il. Il resta quelques instants immobile, s'habituant à la présence. Il finit par se mouvoir, allant lui-même sur le sexe du décoloré derrière lui, tandis qu'il pouvait profiter de la chair de Grimmjow. C'était agréable de sentir une chose aussi chaude englober totalement sa verge et s'y frotter ... C'était extrêmement bon et cela le serait sans doute plus s'il était à l'intérieur de son amant, non ? L'homme accéléra de plus en plus le mouvement de ses hanches et Kubomi décida de se mettre en mouvement lui aussi.

Après quelques instants de ce rythme incroyablement intense, il sentit la chair se contracter contre son membre et ceci faillit le faire se libérer, mais lui n'avait pas envie de se laisser aller dans ce corps là. Il s'en retira, faisant soupirer Gin qui avait dû être incommodé par sa présence. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange.

- Quoi, je ne suis plus aussi doué qu'avant ? Lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

- Pousse-toi ! Répliqua Kubomi.

Il parut surpris par la demande, mais finit par s'exécuter, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil juste à côté. Il les fixa tous deux, intrigué par ce qu'il allait se passer.

Le décoloré s'allongea sur son amant, ses lèvres venant embrasser celles du bleuté tandis qu'il lui écartait les jambes pour se glisser entre ses chairs à lui. Dès qu'il y fut, il se sentit défaillir. Il était beaucoup moins étroit que Gin à cause du passage de ce dernier, mais cela ne changeait pas pour autant le plaisir qu'éprouvait Kubomi à se retrouver dans le corps de cet homme. C'était plus que délicieux ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi éprouvait-il tant de plaisir à se retrouver dans cette chair en particulier ? ...

Commençant à se mouvoir, il fut heureux d'entendre son amant gémir de plaisir, chose qu'il n'avait fait avec l'argenté. Caressant sa gorge de sa langue, il éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir malgré le rythme lent qu'il avait pris, cherchant à savourer cela aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'avait pas l'impression que Grimmjow lui laisserait souvent le dessus, alors autant en profiter, non ?

Bien sûr, il finit par venir dans l'intimité du bleuté. A cet instant, il se laissa retomber dans les bras de son petit ami, qu'il n'était plus du tout décidé à quitter maintenant. Et dire qu'il avait failli le plaquer pour lui rendre sa liberté ...

* * *

- Il va restait longtemps comme ça ? Demanda Kubomi en pointant Grimmjow, toujours allongé sur le canapé sous une couverture qu'était allée chercher le décoloré.

- Quelques petites heures, avoua Gin qui se séchait les cheveux.

Malgré la situation plutôt étrange, le jeune homme avait autorisé l'argenté à prendre une douche, parce que mine de rien, il se voyait mal lui refuser une telle chose après ce qu'il lui avait fait, non ? Il lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il prit volontiers.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'a choisi toi plutôt que l'autre ! Rigola l'homme. Si l'autre avait l'air intéressant, que dire de toi ? Mon Dieu ! Tu aurais pu me le dire que t'étais du genre à prendre deux partenaires ! On aurait pas eu besoin de droguer Grimmjow !

- Je ne savais pas moi-même que j'étais du genre pervers ! Avoua Kubomi en secouant la tête. Mon Dieu, qu'est-c'que j'vais prendre demain ?

- Ho, tu n'as jamais rien fait avec deux partenaires ?

- Y'a même pas une semaine, j'étais puceau !

Gin écarquilla les yeux en le fixant, incrédule.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est de moi que Grimmjow parlait tout à l'heure ...

- Ho ... Hé bien, sache que tu n'as pas besoin de cours particulier, sauf concernant la pénétration !

- Non, j'ai réagi comme ça par ... Jalousie ... Enfin, ne crois pas que j'te laisserai le reprendre une autre fois ! J'ai pas aimé ça ...

- Ho, je vois que tu es déjà accro à ce petit gars ! Il charme vite, hein ?

Kubomi se tourna vers l'homme, l'observant de haut en bas. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il se demandait qui était cet homme pour son petit ami et même s'il se doutait de qui il s'agissait, il ne savait pas trop. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net ...

- Tu es un ex de Grimmjow, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis l'homme avec qui il avait trompé ton frère et vu que celui-ci l'a plaqué, bah monsieur s'est laissé tomber dans mes bras ...

- Ha, je vois ... T'es venu là pour essayer de le récupérer ?

- Entre autres ! Avoua avec un large sourire l'argenté. Malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup à faire pour pouvoir y arriver ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

- Depuis à peine trois jours, maintenant ... Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. En tout cas, vous formez un beau couple, mine de rien ... Mais ne crois pas que je ne vais pas me battre !

- Vu ta façon de faire, je doute qu'il accepte de revenir avec toi ! Tu crois franchement que le droguer pour le violer est la meilleure façon de faire ?

- J'avais tellement envie de lui que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ... Faire une telle chose ... Je l'aime ... Et toi ?

Le regard du décoloré se posa sur son petit ami qui semblait toujours aussi somnolant. Il était beau, ainsi abandonné ...

- Tu crois sérieusement que j'te dirai un truc pareil, à toi ? Répliqua avec amusement Kubomi.

* * *

Gin était parti depuis quelques heures. Il savait qu'il aurait pu profiter pendant ce temps, du corps de son amant, mais n'en avait pas eu spécialement envie, se disant qu'il aurait surtout risqué d'aggraver son cas s'il l'avait fait. Kubomi s'était assis sur le canapé et avait posé la tête du bleuté sur ses genoux, caressant ses mèches du bout des doigts, observant ce visage qu'il avait appris à aimer ...

Il n'y avait pas que cela qui lui plaisait chez Grimmjow. Sa façon de faire, de s'exprimer, tout était devenu source de fascination pour le décoloré qui ne se lassait pas d'en découvrir d'avantage sur lui. Il savait maintenant qu'il était allé avec Gin pour "essayer". Ichigo l'avait plaqué alors pourquoi ne pas laisser sa chance à l'argenté ? Malheureusement, le rouquin était une ombre terrifiante, même pour cet homme qui avait fini par trouver le moyen de s'écarter de la "tentation" ...

Gin Ichimaru, de peur de perdre son amant, avait quitté la ville et Grimmjow l'avait suivi, bien sûr, n'étant sûrement pas du genre à abandonner ses petits amis. L'argenté s'était montré très manipulateur et en même temps, un peu idiot, car la distance n'avait pas aidé. Le bleuté avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il aimait plus Ichigo que son petit ami, le plaquant pour revenir à la source ...

Cela faisait deux mois que Grimmjow était de retour à Karakura, il avait mit tellement de temps pour reprendre contact avec le rouquin, à cause de sa peur d'être repoussé ...

Et lui, Kubomi Kurosaki, il avait tout foutu en l'air à cause de sa jalousie. Il aurait pu libérer Grimmjow de son engagement en le plaquant, en lui disant "va donc avec mon frère, c'est lui que t'aimes" ... Maintenant qu'il savait à quel point il l'aimait, il aurait dû abandonner la lutte contre son jumeau. Pourtant, il n'avait plus envie de laisser faire les choses sans se battre et remerciait Gin de lui avoir montré la voie : il voulait essayer avec le bleuté, sachant que même si lui était amoureux de quelqu'un, il acceptait d'essayer ...

- Gin est parti ? Demanda Grimmjow, toujours somnolant, mais plus lucide que jamais.

- Ouais, il a dit qu'il continuerait de te courir après ! Fit Kubomi. T'aurais dû me prévenir qu'un de tes ex rodait dans le coin, j'me serais montré plus prudent !

- J'pouvais pas savoir qu'il sonnerait à la porte ! J'croyais qu'il était encore à Tokyo ...

- T'en as beaucoup des ex qui te courent toujours après ?

-Que lui ...

Lui ... Et Ichigo ... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Kubomi avait l'impression que son frère se battrait lui aussi pour pouvoir capturer le cœur du bleuté. Heureusement, il ne se doutait pas encore qu'il l'avait déjà ... Mais un nouveau facteur se présentait maintenant à tous : le décoloré voulait séduire son petit ami, mais pas à cause de l'esprit de compétition qui régnait autour d'eux ...

- Grimmjow, murmura-t-il, l'air rêveur.

- Ouais, c'est moi, j'suis là ! Répondit avec amusement le bleuté. Qu'est-c'qui y'a ?

- J'suis tombé amoureux de toi, avoua franchement le décoloré.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Grimmjow : Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi Axel ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Gin : Pour information, au moment où l'auteur écrit ces phrases, il faut savoir que plusieurs autres OS ont été écrits où Grimmjow est ... Comment dire ? ... Très maltraité ? ... Et il a beau supplier qu'on le laisse tranquille, Axel ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher !

Axel : Hé, pour ma défense : c'est pas ma faute si tous les OS proposés avec lui m'inspirent à ce niveau ! Il avait pas qu'à être si beau, si sexy et si ... Whoaaa quoi ! J'suis sûre que toutes celles qui lisent ces lignes sont d'accords avec moi !

Kubomi : Normal, sont toutes tordues ces nanas !

Axel : Vu la fin de ce chapitre, je réfléchirais franchement avant de l'ouvrir "Kubomi" ! Cela suppose qu'il peut y avoir une suite ...

Grimmjow : Heureusement, le pairing de fic dit "Grimmjow x Kubomi" ! Ha ...

Kubomi : Fait gaffe, j'prends de l'assurance ! Hé hé hé hé ...

Axel : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! X3 Pour la suite, hé bien ... Hum ... On verra bien si j'ai des idées ... X3

Irkiala : En tout cas moi j'veux bien une suite … Axel, dans ce chapitre t'as fait du Kubomi x Grimmjow et du Grimmjow x Gin x Kubomi …

Axel : A bon ? C'est pas : Seme X Uke X Ambivalant ? Rolala ... J'pige plus rien moi ...

Wesley : Nan, nan, et NAN. C'est **Seme x Uke **et **Seme x Ambivalent x Uke**. Le "Seme suprême" est toujours à l'extrême gauche, tandis que le "Uke suprême" est toujours à l'extrême droite. Celui du milieu est à la fois Seme et Uke. Donc en fait, t'as fait du Kubomi x Gin x Grimmjow et du Kubomi x Grimmjow… Ce qui m'a parfaitement convenu, cela dit en passant :D


End file.
